This invention relates to an assembly or device for use in obtaining continued transdermal access. This invention also relates to an associated method using the device. The device and method is useful in inserting a catheter into a patient.
An abscess is a collection of pus in infected tissue and is often accompanied by inflammation or swelling. To relieve the swelling, a surgeon makes an incision through skin tissues overlying the abscess. Although some pus may be removed immediately from the abscess to reduce the swelling, fluidic matter will continue to accumulate and swelling will recur unless measures are taken to ensure continued drainage from the infected tissues.
One procedure for ensuring continued drainage of an abscess involves the use of a tubular member which is closed at a distal end, i.e., the end which is inserted by the surgeon into the abscess. Along a distal portion proximal of the closed distal tip of the tube are provided a plurality of longitudinal slits. The tube is formed at its perforated distal portion with a spring bias tending to form that portion of the tube into a substantially spherical expanded anchoring configuration wherein the slits are opened.
To insert the distal end portion of the tube into the abscess, a rod is inserted into the tube. The tube is stretched so that the distal end portion thereof assumes an elongate cylindrical configuration, rather than a spherical or expanded configuration, thereby facilitating insertion of the tube through the incision in the skin tissues overlying the abscess. Upon insertion of the distal end portion of the tube into the abscess, the tube is released so that the distal end portion assumes the spherical or expanded configuration and opens the slots to enable or facilitate continued drainage of the pus or fluidic material from the abscess.
Another situation where continued transdermal access is required is in intravenous feeding. A needle is inserted into a vein, a syringe connected to the needle being used in an aspiration technique to determine whether a vein has been properly entered by the needle. Frequently, prior to the insertion of a catheter into a vein, the point of insertion is prepared by injecting a local anesthetic with a separate needle and syringe.